Davyd Igorevich of Volhynia (c1055-1112)
}} Davyd Igorevich (c.1055-May 25, 1112) - Prince of Volhynia, son of Igor Yaroslavich, grandson of the Grand Prince of Kiev Yaroslav the Wise. The Prince of Tmutarakan (1081-1082). Active participant in princely feuds . Early years Davyd Igorevich was born about 1055. Due to his early death, his father was in the position of an outcast and lived in Volhynia at Yaropolk Izyaslavich's court. In 1081, along with another outcast, Volodar Rostislavich, he fled to Tmutarakan. He drove out the posadnik of Vsevolod I Yaroslavich of Kiev but two years later he was expelled by Oleg Svyatoslavich. Gathering his warriors at the mouth of the Dnieper, Davyd blocked the trade route to Byzantium, and, in order to free it, the Grand Prince of Kiev Vsevolod Yaroslavich gave him, in exchange, the town of Dorogobuzh in Volhynia(1084). In 1086, after the death of Yaropolk Izyaslavich. Davyd received the Principality of Volhynia. In collusion with Svyatopolk Izyaslavich Kiev tried to take the inheritance of Galicia from Volodar and Vasilko Rostislavich. In 1097 he participated in the Council of Lyubech (1097), which approved his rule of the Principality of Volhynia. War for the western volosts ]] See also: The internecine war in Russia (1097-1100) Davyd Igorevich was the organizer of the blinding in 1097 of Vasilko Rostislavich. Threatened by Volodar Rostislavich he was forced to surrender his advisors to the Rostislaviches to be executed. Further threatened by the princes, Davyd fled to Poland. He soon returned to Vladimir, but when the army of the Grand Prince of Kiev Svyatopolk Izyaslavich besieged the city, Davyd Igorevich was forced to surrender it. Continued to fight for the seat of Volhynia. In 1099, Davyd Igorevich decided to help the Polovtsian Khan Bonyak and with his support, having beaten opponents in the Battle of the Wiar River (1099), received Vladimir and Lutsk. At the Council of Uvetichi (1100), for the blinding of Vasilko, he was deorived of this possession and, instead of Volhynia received the towns of Busk, Ostroh, Dubno and Staryi Chortoryisk, and soon thereafter Dorogobuzh. He made Busk his capital Історія міста. Буськ. , and also founded the town of David-Gorodok. Death He died on May 25, 1112 in Dorohobuzh. The remains found in a princely tomb, found in 1937 - 1938 during excavations in the town David-Gorodok founded by him, could belong to Davyd Igorevich. Family #Vsevolodko Davydovich of Goroden - Prince of Goroden (Grodno) (about 1113 - 1141 ). In 1116 he married Agafiya Vladimirovna, daughter of Vladimir Monomakh. #Igor Davdovich. #Mechislav Davydovich According to Karamzin, Davyd had a nephew Mstislav, whose father is unknown. In 1099, together with his uncle, he besieged Vladimir-Volynsky and then "sought extraction and glory at sea." References Bibliography * AV Exemplarsky . David Igorevich // Encyclopedic Dictionary of Brockhaus and Efron : 86 t. (82 t. And 4 ext.). - St. Petersburg. , 1890-1907. * Давид Игоревич * Гайдай Л. Історія України в особах, термінах, назвах і поняттях.- Луцьк: Вежа, 2000. * Довідник з історії України. За ред. І. Підкови та Р. Шуста.- К.: Geneva, 1993. Category:Princes of Volhynia Category:Princes of Dorogobuzh, Volhynia Category:Princes of Busk